Twin Trauma
by Tessa Honeybee
Summary: Skids & Mudflap are run off the road & over a cliff by a couple of sports cars. When Skids doesn't transform in time, he hits his legs on some rocks & is suvearly injured. Mudflap has to get help fast! ROTF twins v.s G1 twins!
1. Chapter 1

"SLAGGERS!" Mudflap screamed at the sports cars speeding around at the top of the cliff and leaving them in the dust. "Skids! You alright?" Mudflap stumbled over the rocky terrain to come to his twin's side. Skids landed hard against the cliff's rock wall and felt agonizing pain, but only briefly. Skids didn't move or respond to Mudflap's calls. The fall totaled his alt mode and crushed his legs. So if he wasn't in pain, one could imagine the confused daze he was lost in. Finally, Mudflap was able to bring him back to reality. "Hey, look ah me!" Skids focused in. "You look like ya got knocked silly! What's wrong wit' ya?" Mudflap said.

'Well fo' one thing, I jus' got shoved ova a cliff! What's yur excuse, ugly?' Skids thought bitterly, but soon regretted it when he realized how happy he was to see his brother. Mudflap noticed the wound before Skids even had to say "My legs got smashed." Carefully considering the circumstances, Mudflap gave Skids his hand. He would carry his twin back to base, which was only a few miles away. Skids could stand on his less damaged leg and lean on Mudflap for support. Unfortunately, circumstances were not that well considered. Mudflap heaved at his brother's arm, Skids stood up, and... "OW! Ow ow ow!" Skids cried. Mudflap quickly laid Skids back down. Skids obviously couldn't put enough weight on either of his legs to walk. Mudflap paced, trying to figure another way to carry Skids. Possibly cradling him in his arms or piggy-backing him. But both ideas were impossible. There was no way Mudflap could carry the equivalent of his full body weight on his back or in his arms over the distance ahead of them. And Skids was in no condition for that kind of traveling anyway. So what could they do? Mudflap sat down beside Skids, who was curled in a ball on his side massaging his left leg.

"Does it hurt?" Mudflap asked.

"Nah. I can't feel either of 'em." Skids paused. Realization slowly dawned on the twins.

"You can't feel dis?" Mudflap nudged Skids' lower thigh with his knuckles.

"No."

"Well den what were ya whinin' fo'? When ya stood up, what hurt?" Mudflap took a better look at where his brother was massaging his leg. He took Skids' hand and lifted it from the wound. Skids' left leg was hanging from the rest of him only by wires! His right leg was also in a similar but less severe condition at the hip joint. It was a miracle that neither legs were soaked in leaking energon. Skids couldn't stay in this condition for long. "Primus, we gotta get you help, bro!" Mudflap gasped.

"No way!" Skids pleaded. "You call fo' help an' you know who'll answer!" Skids was right. Most of the Autobots were gone from the base at classified coordinates, awaiting the arrival of another group of Autobots. If the twins called base for help, they'd hear from the two meches there, who they hated the most. The Twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker! Sideswipe wasn't so bad when he first came to Earth. He mostly kept to himself, and Skids and Mudflap didn't mind him. But that all changed the instant Sideswipe and Sunstreaker reunited. At first there was surprise. Seeing another set of twins appear out of no where was quite a surprise, since Skids and Mudflap had met so few other twins in their lives. Then there was envy. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker did everything better than Skids and Mudflap. They even stole their sub group name. Whenever someone referred to "The Twins", Skids and Mudflap didn't even look up anymore. They already knew which twins they were talking about. What they meant to say was "The Better Twins". Ever since Sunstreaker showed up and Sideswipe stopped sulking in the corner, they were the new "Twins". And Skids and Mudflap were the old news, "Other Twins". Worst of all was the hate. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker knew they were better and they knew Skids and Mudflap felt replaced. So they rubbed it in their faces every chance they got. Sideswipe, not so much. He easily grew tired of taunting the other twins. But Sunstreaker never stopped. He loved that they hated them, and he loved the fact that they wouldn't retaliate even more. Skids and Mudflap worked hard to gain a little respect around the other Autobots. And they vowed never to destroy whatever good reputation they had over starting a fight. So the lower rank twins avoided the higher rank twins at all cost and showed as little amount of violence as possible when cornered by the higher rank twins. To ask for their help was a lost cause if Sideswipe and Sunstreaker didn't accept and a suicide mission if they did!

"You can't stay like dis fo'eva!" Mudflap protested. Though he hated to admit it, they had no other choice but to call for Sideswipe's and Sunstreaker's help. Mudflap sent NEST's main computer a transmission through his com link on a frequency that both Autobots and humans called in case of an emergency. He didn't speak at first. Instead he sent three tones that any Autobot or human would recognize as an S.O.S signal. Almost immediately there was an answer.

_"This is Autobot Sideswipe, combat instructor and warrior." _Sideswipe addressed, as all Autobots were trained to do when answering NEST's hotline. _"State your name and emergency."_

_"Autobot Mudflap." _He didn't have to say anything else. He knew what was coming.

_"What do you want, twerp?" _Sideswipe grumbled.

_"Save it blockhead! Skids got hurt! He can't walk or transform an' I can't carry 'im!"_

_"Wow, sounds like you guys could really use some help." _Sideswipe said sarcastically without care.

_"IT AINT FUNNY SIDESWIPE! You hear me? Skids needs medical help ASAP_!" Mudflap shouted. No response. Except for a light chuckle from Sideswipe_. "YOU WOULDN'T BE LAUGHING IF YO TWIN GOT HURT! YOU WOULDN'T BE LAUGHING IF YO TWIN A'MOST LOST HIS LEGS! YOU'D BE HERE ALREADY!" _Silence. Sideswipe was astonished by Mudflap's words. He couldn't think of anything else to say because it was true. Sideswipe loved his brother and he'd do anything for him. He never stopped to think about the other pair of twins' relationship. He only noticed them when they got in the way, which made him see the worst in them. But they were twins too. They shared the same psychic bond that he shared with Sunstreaker. And when you share thoughts and emotions with someone else, you feel them twice as strong. Sideswipe regretted every time he, Sunstreaker, Skids, and Mudflap went head to head. He regretted starting senseless violence against fellow Autobots. The Twins (both sets) fought against each other because deep down they had a lot more things in common than they realized. If opposites attract, then this was an example of similarities repel. Sideswipe thought about the fear for Skids that Mudflap must be feeling, multiplied by Skids' own fear. Sideswipe couldn't let that slide by. If there were ever a perfect opportunity to make a truce between the sets of twins, now was the time.

Between the anger and despair Mudflap felt in the suspenseful silence, he felt like he was about to explode. What would it take for his friend enemy to show a little kindness or mercy? Just then, Mudflap heard Sideswipe's voice again. It sounded different_. "You're right_." Sideswipe said in a mournful tone. Mudflap had to wonder, was he apologizing_? "Tell me your location."_

_"Uh yeah, we fell ova da edge of da road a mile o' two from NEST's security check point."_

_"Understood. We'll be there right away."_

_"Thanks Sideswipe_." Mudflap sighed, relieved that he got through to Sideswipe. The transmission ended and Mudflap looked back at Skids. He seemed okay despite the condition his legs were in. Mudflap scooted in closer to Skids and took his hand away from where he was still rubbing at the splitting wires. Skids scowled at him.

"Hey!"

"Don't do dat anymo'. Yo leg'll fall off."

"It really hurts man!" Skids cried.

"Ya said you couldn't feel no pain." Mudflap said in confusion.

"Not ma legs." Both twins looked down at Skids' hip joint. Just where the left leg used to be fully attached, energon was finally leaking out. It came in small drips, but that still worried Mudflap. If Skids made one wrong move, the wound on his hip could turn into an energon sprinkler.

**"Hurry up Sideswipe."** Mudflap thought. He didn't mean for Skids to hear that, but he did.

"You talk ta Sideswipe?" Skids whined.

"He said he'd come." Mudflap said plainly. "An' he ment it too." Meanwhile at Autobot HQ...

"Sunny?" Sunstreaker looked up from his sketch pad. Sideswipe looked worried.

"What's up bro?" Sunstreaker asked casually.

"C'mon. Get up and let's go." Sideswipe gently punched Sunstreaker's shoulder to influence him to stand.

"And where are we off to in such a hurry?" The unmoved stubborn twin questioned.

"Rescue mission." Sideswipe replied while transforming.

"Well why didn't ya just say so in the..?" Sunstreaker started to say. But he was cut off by Sideswipe's roaring engine and squealing tires, already racing out the door. "Hey, wait up!" Within seconds Sunstreaker was transformed as well and flooring it to catch up to Sideswipe. Sunstreaker quickly realized how his twin played with his curiosity to get him to do what he wanted. But he didn't complain. He needed to get out and spin his wheels. Sideswipe honked as a hi and bye salutation to the human guards at NEST's security check point. The humans let them pass and some saluted back to them. (Maybe if they had slowed down a bit and got a better look at the humans, the twins would have seen what was terribly wrong with the situation. But neither of them noticed a thing out of the ordinary, and kept driving.) They were officially off NEST property. **"Okay Sides."** Sunstreaker nagged through the twin bond**. "You got me out here. Now what are we doing?"**

**"I told you. We're on search and rescue duty right now."**

**"Yes well,"** Sunstreaker snarled**. "I don't know if you realized, but you may have left out a couple tiny, major important,** **details!"**

**"Alright, alright! Geeze, don't blow a gasket! Promise, I'll tell you everything."**

**"Okay. Now where are we going?"**

**"The road's cliff drop off, two miles ahead."**

**"And who are we rescuing?" **Sideswipe knew this question was coming. Oh well. Sunstreaker would just have to accept that they were willingly _helping_ their twin competition out of a sticky situation. It's not like he could turn around now, right? He'd just have to come out and say it. Who were they rescuing...?

**"Skids and Mudflap." **Sideswipe said confidently. Sunstreaker instantly halted!

**"WHO NOW?" **Sunstreaker exclaimed. Sideswipe shifted into reverse to drive up to his seemingly paralyzed brother.

**"Just keep it together Drama Queen, and the deed will be done and over with in no time." **Sideswipe teased. He revved his engine a few times. **"Now c'mon. We got a job to do." **Just as Sideswipe started driving forward, Sunstreaker's engine roared to life. Sunstreaker suddenly swerved in front of Sideswipe and blocked his path.

"WELL WHY?" Sunstreaker screamed out loud.

"Sunny!" Sideswipe slammed on his breaks, narrowly avoiding an accidental collision with Sunstreaker's door.

"Why do we have to help out those useless slabs? Did Prime send us or what?"

"No!" Sideswipe snapped. "Mudflap called for help on the emergency hotline. If they had the time to wait then I'm sure they would have called Prime and they would have waited for him to come and save them. But that's not the case, is it? Don't you get it? They're in trouble, they're short on time, and they're desperate! We have to go help them!"

"Since when do you give scrap about those glitch heads?"

"Since I got a desperate call from two Cybertronian twins, one injured and the other not even thinking about leaving his brother's side, all alone with no one else to turn to." A memory of Sideswipe and himself in a similar situation back on Cybertron came to Sunstreaker's memory. But he quickly shooed it away, and Sideswipe noticed. Sideswipe transformed and walked around Sunstreaker, disgusted with his brother. He looked back. "We don't fight them because we're better than them. We don't have to try to prove that to anyone. We fight them because they fight us, and vice versa. Its competition! When are you going to see that they're just like us?" Sunstreaker couldn't transform and meet Sideswipe optic to optic. He felt too embarrassed to do or say anything else. Sideswipe took a few more steps before transforming back into vehicle mode and driving away.** "Don't be shy. You can still come with if you want to." **Sideswipe added. Sunstreaker turned around, but he didn't follow. He just stayed right there idling and watching his nobler twin drive away.


	2. Chapter 2

Sideswipe found Skids and Mudflap approximately fifteen minutes later. First he noticed the awkwardly swerving tire tracks on the dirt road. Then he heard Skids' cries from over the edge. Without hesitation, Sideswipe transformed, and jumped off the ledge, head first! Sideswipe kicked at the cliff's side and flipped his body around in mid air above the twins! Gracefully, he glided over the twins' heads and spun his wheel-feet around in a perfect dismount! He turned around to see their faces. Just as he'd expected, they were stunned! In the back of Mudflap's processor, he wondered how Sideswipe could fall from the same height that they did, pull off such an impressive gymnastic routine, land on his wheels, and not have a scratch on him. **"It's easier when ya jump." **Skids assured his twin. **"He jumped an' we fell. Heck, we was pushed!" **Sideswipe walked over to where Skids and Mudflap huddled together.

"You two...are going back to base this instant." Sideswipe joked as if he were lecturing them.

"With pleasure!" Mudflap blurted. He stood up to help Skids into Sideswipe's arms. Together, Sideswipe and Mudflap helped Skids to stand up. He leaned on both their shoulders to hold himself up. Sideswipe put one arm behind Skids' knees and prepared to lift him. But he was interrupted by Mudflap. "Hey! Easy with 'im!" Mudflap looked like he wanted to take back his words as soon as he said them. Sideswipe would have said some smart remark back to him, but to Mudflap's surprise, he shrugged it off. Sideswipe knew now just wasn't the time.

"Then we'll lift him whenever you're both ready." Sideswipe sighed. Mudflap gave his twin a questioning look. Skids responded with a fake smile, despite the pain he was in.

**"On three, okay?"** Mudflap privately asked Skids. But Skids was already tiring from standing so long. He was ready now!

**"THREE!" **Skids answered. Mudflap was surprised by this, but followed through with Skids' order.

"Now!" Mudflap commanded Sideswipe. Sideswipe put his arm behind Skids' knees again. 'Here it comes!' Skids thought. Sideswipe did just as he was told, and lifted.

"Ahhhhhh!" Skids shrieked. He was sure his legs had detached this time! He jerked his upper body up immediately to look! Lucky for Skids, his legs miraculously held on with whatever was left of those wires! Relieved, Skids laid back in Sideswipe's arms cried. Mostly because of the pain, but also because the dreadful ordeal was almost over! Sideswipe smiled at Skids and at Mudflap who was right at Sideswipe's elbow, comforting his brother through their bond.

"C'mon. Let's go home." Sideswipe said as he started walking and carrying Skids away. Mudflap followed close to Sideswipe's side, never taking his optics off of Skids. They walked along the rocky cliffside, still staying close to the road. The silence was uneasy. Mudflap finally decided to say something.

"Thanks again Sideswipe. We really owe ya big time. Thanks s'much."

"Mmm hmm." Skids muttered. Sideswipe and Mudflap looked at Skids. His optics were dim and starring out into nothing. He must have been drifting in and out of recharge as Sideswipe's walking gently rocked him. Sideswipe grinned. 'If Sunny could see me now," he thought. 'man would he freak!' Mudflap also had something on his mind.

"Sideswipe?"

"Hmm?"

"Why'dja do it? Really. Why're ya here?"

"Think of this as an apology for being such a kick in the after burner to you guys." Mudflap was shocked.

"You 'pologize to us? We messed with you an' Sunstreaker e'en more!"

"Yeah we were all acting like glitch heads, weren't we?" Sideswipe smiled at Mudflap. But Mudflap wasn't quite ready to return the friendly gesture. Not yet.

"But why ya really here? You jus' decided dat t'day was a good day to come clean?"

"I'm here because you were right. If it were Sunstreaker, I wouldn't have thought twice about coming. But I had to come for you guys because I know what you're dealing with as a twin. I know what its like when your twin gets hurt. All the physical pain they feel is duplicated into all of the mental pain you feel, and the whole time...you're doing your best to hide it and stay strong for both of ya. It would have been so wrong and selfish of me to leave you guys in that situation."

"So? You really sorry?"

"Twins have to stick together Mudflap, whether they're related or not." Mudflap didn't understand this at first, but nodded anyway.

"Yeah, well I'm sorry too. Dunno why we kept fightin' afta all dis time anyway."

"Forgive and forget?"

"Deal." Mudflap agreed. He smiled back this time. It felt like a giant weight was lifted off his shoulders. "So?" Mudflap continued hesitantly. "Where's Sunstreaker?"

"He didn't wanna come." Sideswipe felt a bit guilty for saying that in front of Mudflap. He couldn't help but feel like he was partially to blame for his brother's actions. At least now he had time to think. He had a whole mile to go for thinking of how he was going to convince Sunstreaker that they and the other twins could get along.

Sunstreaker, who was far ahead of Sideswipe, Skids, and Mudflap, grumbled to himself as he drove back to base. He revved his engine and stirred up dust in frustration. He tried distracting himself with music from a mixed CD. But every song that played reminded him of Sideswipe, and the thought of Sideswipe reminded him of where he was suppose to be. Sunstreaker turned the music off. While he had Sideswipe on his mind, he decided he might as well ask the humans at NEST's security check point if they'd seen Sideswipe go by already. When he pulled up, the gate was wide open and no humans were in sight. Sunstreaker drove cautiously forward. 'What could've happened here? Everything seemed okay when we'd passed through earlier.' Sunstreaker thought while reviewing the memory in his head. Suddenly he caught something in his memories. He stopped and played the memory back in reverse like video footage. One of the humans who saluted to him and Sideswipe, something about him was out of place. Sunstreaker just knew it! Then he became fully aware of what it was. The human's brown eyes flashed...red! Crimson red! Sunstreaker could pick out when each pair of eyes flashed red at least once! "Decepticons!" Sunstreaker exclaimed. Why hadn't he seen those eyes before? Why didn't he notice sooner? Sunstreaker transformed on high alert! He scanned his surroundings for any spying optics. The scan didn't pick up any living life forms. Only dead ones. A few yards away, the humans' dead bodies were tossed aside, just out of sight from the road. Sunstreaker felt saddened for the loss of the humans. But not sorry enough to grieve for too long! After all, besides the fact that Sunstreaker wasn't a big fan of the squishy creatures, he had to hunt down those Decepticons! Sunstreaker figured that the Decepticons must have been waiting for all Autobots to leave the base. And they were most likely still there ransacking the place, taking what was valuable to them and trashing everything else! That would have been the perfect chance to call for Prime and the others. A chance that fearless warrior Sunstreaker, did not think to take. He transformed again and took off like a speeding bullet towards the base!

Darkness was setting over the landscape. Mudflap dragged his feet. He'd had such a stressful day; he didn't have the energy to keep up with Sideswipe, and began to trail behind. Sideswipe often reminded Mudflap to pick up the pace, because he really didn't want to have to carry both of them. He never yelled at Mudflap for slowing them down. But when Sideswipe's patience started to run thin, he would roughly nudge Mudflap forward. Mudflap obeyed and tried to keep close to Sideswipe. But as hard as he tried, he simply couldn't walk as fast as he needed to in such a worn out and tired state. After a while, Sideswipe stopped nagging at Mudflap to go faster. It didn't take a mind reader to know Mudflap was pushing himself to the limit. What surprised Sideswipe was that Mudflap never asked to stop and rest. He wouldn't put his own physical health in front of Skids'. By the time they reached the base everything was pitch black. Moonlight illuminated the sky. But that was the only light that could be seen.

As the trio made their way inside NEST's main building, it occurred to Sideswipe that there were two possibilities as to how they found their way back. One, they stumbled upon a new route that went around the security check point. Or two, they walked straight through the check point without noticing it in the dark. Which was highly unlikely because the check point was always monitored by humans and they would never leave the gate wide open. Mudflap flinched from an unexpected noise coming from the dark. Sideswipe felt an uneasy sinking feeling in his spark, and decided to turn on a few lights. As soon as the lights came on, Sideswipe immediately switched them off! The place was wrecked from floor to ceiling! Nothing in sight was left in one piece! Mudflap huddled close to Sideswipe and his recharging twin in Sideswipe's arms. Being the leader of the trio, Sideswipe lead the way around the corner into the Autobots' recreational room. He ushered Mudflap under a transformer sized desk and laid Skids down against Mudflap's shoulder. The awkward movement aroused Skids out of recharge.

"Stay here and stay quiet." Sideswipe ordered.

"Sideswipe?" Skids whimpered sleepily.

"No worries Skids. You're brother's gonna take care of you til I get back." Sideswipe stood up and backed away.

"Wait Sideswipe!" Mudflap pleaded. "What's goin' on?"

"We have unwelcome visitors." Sideswipe revealed his arm blades as he added, "Many unwelcome visitors." With that said Sideswipe wheeled out, leaving injured Skids and dead tired Mudflap to hide, and if caught, fend for themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

Sideswipe stealthily lurked through the shadows, stalking the enemy. The Decepticon scouts, all new faces to Sideswipe, were completely oblivious to Sideswipe following them. He walked several yards behind them and ducked behind objects every chance he got just in case one would unrepentantly turn around. Sideswipe, being the highly skilled warrior that he was, could have sliced all of the scouts' heads off at any given moment. But he decided to hold off on the attack and wait to see what they knew. He followed them to NEST's communications center where he received Mudflap's call. The three scouts joined two Decepticon warriors. Top of the line warriors, from what Sideswipe could see before the door slid shut. Sideswipe grabbed a hidden security camera from its perch above the doorway, but left the wires still connected to the wall and the other cameras located all over the building. If Sideswipe wasn't to careless with the primitive and tiny human technology, he could hack into the camera in the next room and see what it could see. His plan worked without flaw. With Sideswipe's audio receptors pressed against the door, from one camera to the next, this is what he heard and saw.

"And here I thought we'd be wasting our time with this." One scout complained. "What was I thinking?"

"There's just a lot of data piled up and its taking time to filter through." A seemingly more intelligent scout reasoned with his acquaintance. This scout was at a computer rummaging through all of NEST's history. A warrior who towered over the scouts glared down at them. "I'm almost done." the second scout quivered.

"Then if you're so concerned about wasting time, _you _set the bomb." The warrior growled and dropped the bomb into the scout's hands. The scout tossed it around in mid air before clutching it in his right hand and running off with it. Sideswipe returned the security camera. He stepped back to pursue the bomber, but that was one step too many! CRASH! Sideswipe slipped on a metal tile that came loose from the floor, and loudly fell on his back! Sideswipe crawled out of sight just in the nick of time before a Decepticon warrior stepped out to investigate. The Decepticon scanned over his surroundings. He must have been scanning specifically for a cybertronian spark. If he had scanned for all signs of life, he would have picked up a human's heartbeat just a few feet away from him. But the scan did not expose the human and went right over him. The Decepticon who spoke to the scouts, hollered at the other warrior. "Well don't just stand there! Find the intruder!" Sideswipe felt disgusted by the fact that he was being called an intruder inside his home by the real intruders themselves! Apparently the warrior at the door didn't respond fast enough, because the warrior who seemed in charge stomped over to him, pushed him out of his way, and walked directly passed Sideswipe, saying "Oh never mind! I'll do it myself!" When the Decepticons were all gone, Sideswipe came out of his hiding place and transformed from his human hologram back into his normal robot form. He'd never felt so thankful to be able to do that. Everybody knew that sparks were almost impossible to detect when they were being hidden by human holoforms, which had the same characteristics of a solid human body. That's when it finally hit him! Like someone just turned on the light bulb above his head and handed him the answer!

The Decepticons got in because they were disguised as humans. And that was probably how they slipped past the humans at the security check point. But if the Decepticons knew the base would be empty as soon as the twins left to save the other twins, they would have had to be watching for them in their human holoforms as well. The security check point of course! The Decepticons waited there til all Autobots were far enough away so that if any 'Decepticon Alert!' alarms went off, the Autobots wouldn't be able to hear them. Sideswipe remembered the human guards that saluted to him and Sunstreaker earlier that afternoon. He watched the memory replay a few times, and then he caught it. Their eyes flashed red! Several times, and he would have never noticed! So Sideswipe was right. He and the twins went straight through the check point in the dark, without noticing it. There wasn't a single light or living soul to be found! 'Living.' Sideswipe thought. Surely the Decepticons must have murdered the human guards once they captured enough images of their bodies to make holograms for themselves. And what about Sunstreaker? Sideswipe assumed that he went directly back to base, yet he hadn't seen or heard from Sunstreaker for hours! Sideswipe couldn't feel Sunstreaker's presence on base. So that was good, or bad. Despite all of the overwhelming information, Sideswipe pulled himself together and focused in on the present.

'Okay.' Sideswipe thought. 'So there's a Decepticon bomber running off to the west wing and there's a larger more threatening Decepticon warrior off in that direction looking for me. Yippee. There's no telling when that bomb's going to go off and there's no telling how much time I've got to stop it. 'Almost done' doesn't sound very promising on time. Then there's Skids and Mudflap. Skids is still in critical condition. As long as they stay hidden, its out of sight and out of mind for the Decepticons. But now there's a Decepticon warrior actually looking for them. He'll expect them to be hiding. If they're still hiding in plain sight where I left them, they won't be hidden long! SLAG IT! He wants me and he's more than likely going to get to them first! I've got to help them! But there's still the bomb! Aw, why can't there be two of me?' Sideswipe reconsidered his last thought. Duh! Sunstreaker! Sideswipe immediately connected with his twin.

**"Sunny! I gotta talk to ya! Its important!"**

**"I got something to tell you first!"**

**"Well I called first! Besides, I guarantee what I have to say is far more important than what you have to say!"**

**"Whoa! And the guys think I'm the selfish one!"**

**"Just listen! Decepticons are inside Autobot HQ!"**

**"Yeah. I knew that! I would've gone in and took them all on. But I knew Ratchet would wack me with a wrench if I got injured while being 'too brave', as he would say. Scratch that. He would wack me with a wrench, lecture me, fix me up and wack me again! So anyway, I called Optimus Prime. Those new Autobots that were coming, it was all a trap! The message they sent about where they were landing, the Decepticons faked it! They lead all of NEST, minus you, me, and the lower twins on a wild goose chase and then attacked! When I called Optimus, he was under fire."**

**"So the attack was all a diversion to get into NEST."**

**"That's what I said! I'm with the Autobots now and heading back to base. So if there's anything else important you'd like to tell me that you think I don't already know, I'd be glad to hear it!"**

**"Did you know there's a bomb?"**

**"Bomb?"**

**"Yeah! Decepticons are in here picking our network apart and they're gonna blow the place up when there's nothing left to take!"**

**"I'll pass the message on to Prime. Anything else?"**

**"Well Skids and Mudflap made it back with me safely but Skids is still in critical condition and there's a Decepticon that knows we're here and he's looking for us. Now that he knows that we're here..."**

**"Slow down, and tell me something important. 'Cause in my book, Skids and Mudflap don't count."**

**"Sunny, they're in danger. So am I!"**

**"Wait. Do you mean you're inside the base right now? Sides you've got to get out of there!"**

**"Not yet! I still need to..."**

**"Sides? SIDESWIPE!"**

But there was no answer. The only way this could happen was if Sideswipe purposely blocked their connection, or something was very wrong with him! Sunstreaker set into panic mode! Sideswipe was in trouble! He just knew it! And he was right to panic. Moments ago, while Sideswipe was distracted, two Decepticons shot at his back and knocked him down! Sideswipe tried to hold the bond between him and Sunstreaker, but his body was in such a shock from the Decepticons' blast. His body would not allow it, and shut Sideswipe down into immediate stasis! The Decepticons dragged their trophy inside to show everyone else. Their evil laughs haunted Sideswipes last moments of consciousness. Sideswipe laid his head back, accepting (not happily or willingly accepting, but still accepting) total defeat.


	4. Chapter 4

Skids and Mudflap hadn't spoken since Sideswipe left. They thought they were alone, but couldn't be sure from the mysterious noises they heard coming from all different directions in the dark. The twins wouldn't even try to comfort each other through their bond. It wouldn't help. When they both silently confirmed the mysterious noises to be footsteps, being alone was no longer their worry. They were definitely not alone. There was another mech out there who's footsteps wandered all over. Mudflap, who was smart enough to enhance his audio receptor's hearing range, pinpointed approximately where the footsteps were coming from and where they were going. Whoever the footsteps belonged to wasn't lost. He didn't walk in circles as if he were lost. But he did seem unsure of his destination. 'Must be a scout. Or worse, a hunter.' Mudflap thought to himself. Literally. He processed his thoughts within his own private conscious so Skids would not hear them and feel any more worried.

The door to the rec. room slid open with a creak. Ordinarily, no one would have noticed the creak over all of the usual commotion in the rec. room. But in the dead silence, the creak scared the sparks out of both of them. They jumped at the sound but quickly froze before either of them could let out a startled noise. The footsteps entered the room carefully and shut the door behind them. There was a moment of silence, then a CRASH! And another! Skids and Mudflap couldn't see from under the desk, and they didn't dare look out to see. Mudflap hugged one arm around Skids' chest, pulled him closer to Mudflap's side of the desk, and pushed him farther to the back. Skids started to whine from the movement on his aching wounds. Mudflap stopped moving him immediately and pulled his brother into a tight hug. The tightness was unexpected and silenced Skids. Mudflap still hugged his brother.

**"Please!" **Mudflap whispered. **"Please don't scream!" **Skids wondered why Mudflap would whisper so quietly. It wasn't like the intruder was connected to their bond. But it didn't take long to connect with Mudflap. Mudflap's voice shook in a whisper from fear and concern for him. Skids leaned his head in closer to Mudflap's shoulder to show he understood. Mudflap scooted Skids farther back under the desk as gently as he could, but Skids' pain still flared. Skids clutched Mudflap's shoulder with one hand and squeezed his free hand into a fist. He fought the urge to scream until Mudflap let go of one of his legs a little too quickly. Skids desperately cried to relive some of the tension! Mudflap slapped his hand over Skids' mouth! The slap came down with such force, it almost hurt Skids. But he never held it against Mudflap. Mudflap was scared stiff and wasn't thinking clearly. **"So sorry! Jus' please stay quiet Skids!" **Mudflap begged.

The destruction continued on just a few feet away. The intruder was without a doubt searching for them and was going to ransack the place and tear the walls down until he found them! Mudflap crawled over his brother to position himself like a shield in front of Skids. The pounding noises got closer. Now Skids and Mudflap could see debris of the transformer sized furniture flying across the room and slamming against the wall! Soon the mech was in sight! His purple paint shimmered in what little moonlight the windows let in. His red optics were searching, possibly scanning. The read light turned in the twins' direction and stalked towards them!

**"Hide yur optics! Hide yur optics!" **Mudflap commanded. He turned his back on the Decepticon and Skids covered his face with his arm. Mudflap didn't know if the Decepticon had already seen the light of their optics, but he sure wasn't going to turn around and check! Skids and Mudflap didn't see what happened next, but just before the Decepticon was about to launch an attack, the door swung open and headlights beamed straight at him! The vehicle charged at the Decepticon full speed! It swerved and transformed in a glimmering shine of gold that pounced on top of the desk, and lunged down on the Decepticon! Both meches collided in a one on one death match! The Cybertronian battle cries forced the twins to look at what in Pit was going on! When the twins looked, the headlights were flashing and being waved all over the place as the second mech bashed his fists into the other mech's head and maneuvered around his opponent's attacks! The first mech was obviously an equally strong warrior, but not nearly as skilled as the second. The brawl ended when the second mech got behind the first mech, tackled him to the floor, and cracked his neck in half with a flick of his wrists. All, which he made look too easy!

The triumphant warrior stood over the dying Decepticon. The floor was filling up with a puddle of energon leaking from the Decepticon's neck. His vocalizing units were snapped. It looked like he wasn't going to get the chance to say any last words. With one last look at the Decepticon's fading optics, the golden warrior stomped down on the Decepticon's head. He watched the fluids leak out and soak with the blue energon puddle.

"Another kill." The warrior said mournfully. Then his tone changed completely. "What were you idiots doing, hiding under a desk?" He snarled. He didn't even have to turn around to know they were there.

"Sunstreaker." They said in unison.

"Get out of there! Where's Sideswipe?" Sunstreaker growled. He stood and watched Skids and Mudflap crawl out. Mudflap stood up and tried to lift Skids up as well, but Skids' crippled legs still couldn't hold him up. So Skids and Mudflap sat on the floor. The twins were quickly reminded of some differences between Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Sunstreaker still hated them and was in no mood to carry Skids like his brother had done out of the kindness of his spark.

"Y'know you could help." Skids grunted.

"I _would _help if I _respected _you! Sunstreaker sneered. "Now where's Sideswipe?"

"He left us here. Said we gotta stay hidden til he got back." Mudflap said.

"When did you see him last?" The twins looked at each other.

"'Bout two breams ago?." Skids guessed. Sunstreaker stomped his foot in frustration and started running out the door.

"Wait! Where you goin'?" Skids called. Sunstreaker kept running as he answered.

"There's a bomb in this place and I've got to get Sideswipe out of here before its too late!"

"BOMB?" Mudflap exclaimed.

"Wait! What about us?" Skids hollered. Sunstreaker turned around this time.

"Have Ratchet or some other Autobot help you out! They're right behind me and they'll be here in a half bream."

"But with dat bomb, we dunno if we got half a bream!" Mudflap argued.

"Not my problem." Sunstreaker said while turning away.

"YOU PIECE OF SLAG! YOU CAN'T LEAVE US TA GET BLOWN UP! WE CAN'T GET BLOWN UP! WE'RE AUTOBOTS LIKE YOU!" Skids hollered.

"Lousy Autobots." Sunstreaker murmured as he transformed. Mudflap sprang to his feet, and though he stumbled from the affects of his low energy levels, he ran after Sunstreaker. Sunstreaker wheeled out in a hurry and left the two in the dark. As Sunstreaker franticly looked for Sideswipe he did actually consider going back for Skids and Mudflap. He could still hear Mudflap's voice yelling for him to come back. He wasn't sure if it was real or in his memories. But he kept on driving saying, " No can do, glitches. I've got my own twin to worry about."

Not far away, Sideswipe laid motionless on the floor. He was clearly alive, but still stunned from the brutal Decepticon attack. The two Decepticon's who made this attack, were standing over him bickering over what to do with the body, now that they had it. Should they turn it over to Megatron? Should they kill him now? Suddenly their bickering was interrupted when a Decepticon scout burst into the room.

"Autobots are returning! Four including this one are within the base! An Autobot warrior just killed the commander, two Autobots are injured, and the rest will be firing on us if we don't get out of here!"

"Did you set the bomb?"

"Of course I did! It should go off in eight klicks."

"Excellent! Decepticons! Rise to the skies and retreat."

"But what about this Autobot?" The scout asked, kicking at Sideswipe's arm.

"Since we've taken the trouble to take him down..." the Decepticon aimed his gun directly at the center of Sideswipe's head. The mental part of Sideswipe that wasn't stunned, and was still aware of what was going on around him, tried to scream. But he couldn't. Not only was he scared to death, but he was disappointed. If this was the way he was going offline, had he made good use of his life? Absolutely not! Yeah he had a great life, but he also screwed up a lot. And he wasn't done screwing up. He still had a life he wanted to live, and it was going to be taken away from him while he was unfairly beat down. It couldn't end this way! A good portion of his processor was still stunned and not functioning completely up to speed. He didn't stand a chance at trying to call for help now. If he was capable of calling for help he would have called for Sunny to come save him a long time ago. But it was impossible.

Suddenly the engines of what sounded like a hundred Autobots roared outside! The Decepticon with the gun to Sideswipe lowered his gun and looked at the doors. Without warning, the doors swung open at the mighty force of Sunstreaker! And Sunstreaker alone. The Decepticons laughed.

"Just _one_ puny Autobot?" One Decepticon cackled.

"Make it two!" Sunstreaker yelled. Sunstreaker unleashed a powerful blast of emotion through the bond to Sideswipe! The blast brought Sideswipe's stunned systems back online completely and cured his paralysis! Sideswipe sprang up, kicked at the nearest Decepticon and sent him flying backwards into the wall! Sunstreaker advanced on another Decepticon and shot directly at his spark! The battle raged on! Shots fired left and right! Sunstreaker gracefully flipped and dodged his way through the battlefield to join Sideswipe in the middle. Back to back they exchanged looks and then separated again to carry out their plan, which they perfected to work in several different situations. Jet Judo!

Sunstreaker lashed out at a jet styled Decepticon, grabbed him and threw him over his head towards the wall. The Decepticon transformed and made a quick aerial u-turn! Sideswipe was on top of the jet in seconds! He kicked at the wings and forced the jet out of flight pattern! The Decepticon fought against Sideswipe and tried to throw him off. But Sideswipe hung on for dear life like he was riding a bucking bronco! He finally let go when the jet was on a collision course with the wall! Sideswipe jumped at the last minute and tumbled down onto the floor. He looked up to see the jet, not colliding with the wall, but with another Decepticon jet. Sunstreaker suddenly came flying out of the fire explosion! (And landed on his feet much easier than Sideswipe landed.) Sideswipe figured he caught a ride too. The room fell completely silent except for Sideswipe's intakes and outtakes of air through his vents. It didn't do him any good physically, since he wasn't human. But it did help with calming himself down. Sunstreaker stood up and rushed over to where Sideswipe laid. Sunstreaker pulled him up to his knees and hugged him. Both twins were overjoyed to see each other, but their celebration was cut short when the flaming remnants of the jets spewed giant flames in their direction. Sunstreaker lead Sideswipe, who was still a bit shook up from the whole experience, around the fallen Decepticon bodies which Sunstreaker had slaughtered, and out of the room. Sideswipe stopped in his tracks when they were out of harm's way, but Sunstreaker tried to keep running.

"C'mon! C'mon! What are you standing around for?" Sunstreaker said while tugging at Sideswipe's shoulder. Sideswipe shrugged him off.

"We still have to shut down that bomb!"

"There's no time!"

"Yes there is! Approximately eight klicks, from what I heard from the Decepticons."

"Its too risky Sideswipe. We have to go now!"

"And go where? We were lucky that Earth's governments provided this base for us. If we lose this base, we will have nothing. Letting that bomb go off is surrendering! The Decepticons will win this round and make us vulnerable. When they win the next round, they'll make us scrap metal! This isn't like you to give up when we can still win!" Sunstreaker knew his twin was right.

"How much time do we have?"

"Approximately eight klicks." Sideswipe repeated.

"Where do we start looking?"

"We don't have to look. I can't imagine Decepticons wanting to use Earth technology, other that alt modes. So its gotta be Cybertronian. We just need to scan for it." The twins would have scanned over the whole base, but Sideswipe located it before they had to enhance a wider search. "I got it!"

"Where is it?" Sideswipe suddenly looked like he'd just realized something was wrong.

"Skids and Mudflap have it. I found the bomb and their sparks. They're exiting the west wing now."

"Wow. They made good time." Sunstreaker said bluntly as he transformed. Sideswipe followed. It didn't take long for Sideswipe to catch Sunstreaker's mistake.

**"They made good time coming and going from where?"** Sunstreaker was silent. He realized his mistake as well. **"You didn't happen to run into them, did you?"**

**"Maybe."** Sunstreaker grunted. That was definitely a yes.

**"And now they're taking the bomb to dispose of it outside of NEST. Or at least that's what it looks like, judging by their choice of direction. Wow. Pretty bold, huh? Like they're trying to prove something."** Sunstreaker stayed quiet. He knew he was busted.** "What did you tell them Sunny?"**


	5. Chapter 5

**"Dis aint smart Mudflap. Ya gotta get away."** Skids told his brother. But Mudflap didn't listen. He kept driving with the bomb safely tucked inside his cargo. The Decepticon symbol on the explosive beeped faster as the seconds passed by. He had no clue how much time he had til there was no time left. He wasn't sure just how big the explosion would be either. So he floored it, getting as far away from base as possible.

**"Is alright Skids. E'en if I don' come back..."**

**"Don' talk like dat! Ya gotta come back! I need ya! Jus' ditch the bomb an' high tail it outta there!" **Mudflap frowned. He and Skids couldn't separate. But they just might have to. Was he really going to risk his life any farther just to prove something to an egocentric Sunstreaker? No. He was risking his life for his home, his brother, and everyone who lived and/or worked at NEST. Even Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Now he and Sideswipe were truly even. This had to end all grudges between the sets of twins. Too bad Mudflap probibly wouldn't live to see that happen. Meanwhile, Skids caught sight of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker driving towards him.

"Hey!" Skids hollered. The twins pulled up beside him and transformed.

"What happened?" Sideswipe asked.

"Mudflap took the bomb an' left me here."

"Where's the bomb?" Sunstreaker demanded.

"With Mudflap!" Skids said with attitude. 'Stupid.' He thought to himself. Sunstreaker glared at him as if expecting more. "He's takin' it ova dat hill an' as far outta here as he can get it." Sideswipe pounded his fist into the other hand.

"Scrap! You should have just left it! I know how to deactivate these things! I could have stopped it!" Skids looked away from the twins.

"We din' know it could be stopped. We jus' knew we had ta get rid of it befo' we all got blown ta scrap. So Mudflap dragged me outside, away from Decepticons and took off." Skids looked back at Sunstreaker. "Not such a 'Lousy Autobot' now, is he?" Sideswipe shot a bad look at him as well.

"Well maybe we can still catch him." Sunstreaker said.

"Sure! Now you wanna help!" Skids snapped.

"Watch it Shorty!" Sunstreaker warned. "Sides, how are we on time?" Sideswipe's optics rolled back. He thought deeply for a moment and then sighed.

"We're out of time." Sideswipe answered. Skids' body shivered. The com links opened a message addressed to Sunstreaker. It was Optimus Prime speaking.

_"Sunstreaker. We have arrived at the main entry way. Have you retrieved the bomb?"_ Sideswipe answered for him.

_"We're too late, Prime. Mudflap took off with the bomb. Its going to explode in his hands any nano klick now."_

_"Has Skids warned him?" _Sideswipe's jaw dropped. Why hadn't they thought of that sooner?

"Skids! You have to tell Mudflap to toss the bomb now!" Sideswipe ordered. Skids' optics flickered as if he were about to cry.

"Don' matter anyway. He can't get away. He's gonna blow up!" Sideswipe knelt down next to Skids and looked him directly in the optics.

"Call him!" Sideswipe told him. Skids gave in. At least Mudflap wouldn't die alone. At least he'd have the company of his brother's voice in his final moments.

**"Mudflap?"**

**"Hey Skiddles" **Skids moaned at the nickname. He thought it was the stupidest nickname he'd ever heard. The fact that it sounded like the name brand of a candy made it sound even stupider to Skids.

**"Listen the bomb's gonna blow! Like right now! Don' matter where ya are. Jus' drop the bomb, an roll fo' it! You got seconds left!"**

**"Thanks. But I can't drop it jus' yet." **His voice was as calm as ever. What was wrong with him?

**"Why not? What are ya doin?"**

**"I gotta get dis in the watah."**

**"Hurry!"**

Mudflap transformed and ran for the ocean, bomb beeping in hand. **"Dis bettah work!" **were Mudflap's last words before he blasted the bomb into the sky. Mudflap counted down as he watched the bomb fall into the water.

**"Five...four..."**

**"Mudflap?"**

**"Three...two..."**

**"MUDFLAP!"**

Their connection suddenly went dead! Skids lost all sense of Mudflap's presence! Skids froze with fear! He couldn't admit that he'd lost his twin, but he couldn't lie to himself either! Skids just sat there like a statue. He wasn't aware of anything else around him. Not even that the Autobots were all gathered around him and that Ratchet was offering to help him. (But Sideswipe suggested that he stay back until Skids knew of Mudflap's condition.) Sunstreaker knew that look that was in Skids' optics. He looked lost, confused, scared, sad, and absolutely petrified. Sunstreaker was sure he had the same look in his optics when he thought he lost Sideswipe. 'We really aren't so different, are we?' he thought.

"He's gone." Sunstreaker announced.

"NO!" Skids shrieked. Optimus Prime was about to say something, when Skids held up his hand for silence. He was listening for something...anything. Then he heard it!

**"Mudflap?" **The sound came back to him through the twin bond, but it was quieter. **"Don' give up on me!" **The sound came again. Like a humming or buzzing. Then it finally stabilized into a clear voice.

**"The Awesome...Mudflap...lives ta see...anotha day!" **Mudflap declared. Skids laid his head back against the wall with relief. He smiled at Optimus and Sunstreaker.

"He's okay!" Skids exclaimed. Sunstreaker smiled back at him understandingly. Some Autobots cheered for Skids and for Mudflap. Skids cried for joy and didn't care who saw. Ratchet relieved Skids' pain by numbing his splitting pain receptors and ordered everyone to make way so he could properly treat Skids inside the med bay. If there was one left. Optimus assembled a search party. With Sunstreaker leading the way, the search party of Autobots drove off into the night to find Mudflap.

Mudflap was knocked down by the force of the tidal wave that resulted from the bomb's explosion. He was knocked out for a while, but like Sunstreaker, Skids' forced his twin back online through their connection. Mudflap was online, but weak. He crawled his way out of the crashing waves and laid in the sand and dirt. He was tired and cold, but not alone. Familiar headlights spotlighted him. He looked up at the shiny silhouette he knew belonged to Sunstreaker. Two other Autobots, Jolt and Bumblebee, transformed and followed him.

"You gave us quite a scare." said Sunstreaker. Mudflap nodded. He still wasn't sure about what he thought of Sunstreaker. Sunstreaker knelt down and gave him his hand. Mudflap took it and let Sunstreaker pull him up to his feet. Mudflap nearly collapsed, but Bumblebee was right behind him to catch him. Bumblebee lead Mudflap over to a clearing where Jolt, who had some medical experience, could easily look him over.

"He's low on energon. I wouldn't recommend driving in this condition." Jolt stated. Mudflap was surprised at Jolt. He'd hardly ever heard Jolt speak and at that moment, Jolt actually sounded very intelligent. 'Who knew?' Mudflap thought. Bumblebee reached down for Mudflap, offering to carry him, but Sunstreaker stopped him.

"Allow me."

"Really?" Mudflap gasped.

"Just don't scratch the paint." Sunstreaker joked.

Inside Mudflap's processor, Mudflap realized what was happening. 'Yes!' he thought. The two sets of twins had finally come to a truce. Mudflap allowed Sunstreaker to lift him up and carry him up to the road. Bumblebee and Jolt lead the way, driving with their headlights all aglow, while Sunstreaker walked behind, with Mudflap in his arms.

"Thank you." Mudflap whispered.

"Thank you for saving us." Sunstreaker said.

"I'm sorry fo' all the stupid things ma brother an' I said 'bout you." Sunstreaker nodded. "E'en if it was all true!" Mudflap smirked. Sunstreaker held back a few choice words and ignored that last part.

"Forgive and forget?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Deal." They were silent for a long time. Until the base was in sight. Then Mudflap had to ask. "Sunstreaker?"

"Jolt says you should be recharging." Sunstreaker warned. Mudflap had a feeling that Sunstreaker's good will was starting to wear off.

"Will Skids walk o' transform again?"

"Ratchet is capable of healing worse leg injuries. Bumblebee will tell you that."

"Yeah I know he'll be okay. But will he really...y'know be okay?"

"If Skids can survive being your twin brother for as long as he has, I'm sure he'll pull through this just fine."

"Yeah, I was real stupid back there, wasn't I?"

"I would have done the same stupid thing."

When they returned to base, Ratchet had a medical berth set aside just for Mudflap. Skids was recharging when Mudflap laid down on the next berth over to him. Skids stirred a little bit when he sensed his brother was near. But instead of waking him, Mudflap greeted Skids in their dreams. After that, they were out cold for the rest of the night. Seeing that their room was destroyed by the Decepticons, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker figured it wouldn't hurt to spend the night in the undamaged med bay. They were guaranteed to get a check up from Ratchet in the morning, but they didn't care. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker plopped down in a cozy corner, and they too were soon taken away by the sweet dreams of each other's company.


End file.
